


Yesterday Once More

by AfterSundown5



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Break Up, Children, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hot, Human Damon Salvatore, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Love, OTP Feels, Original Character(s), Reconciliation, Romance, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Sexy, Sharing a Bed, True Love, Vampire Elena Gilbert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterSundown5/pseuds/AfterSundown5
Summary: Post 5x16. After their steamy night together as the final goodbye, Damon and Elena awake to find themselves in the 1800's with a younger version of the dark-haired vampire.





	Yesterday Once More

"Elena, please! Just listen to me-"

"No, Damon." She cut him off, shaking her head. "I don't care what you have to say anymore. You murdered my friend, tried to kill my brother and massacred God knows how many people while I was gone. You should have noticed it wasn't me. You should have been the person to spot it out of all people... but you didn't. You let Katherine take over and destroy us. And what you did just proves that you are a monster and you don't deserve love or forgiveness. I wish I would have stayed with Stefan. It would have saved me so much trouble and I would be happy. He has always been the better choice and the better man..." She paused, turning to him slowly as if to torture him. "Have a nice miserable existence. I'm done with you Damon Salvatore. Don't talk to me, don't look at me and don't try to interfere in my life anymore. Goodbye, it's over."

Damon gasped, awakening from the nightmare. He groaned into the chilly air and took a moment to swallow down all the cruel words thrown at him. It reflected every fear that lied deep within the dark recesses of his mind that he feared would come true with each passing day. It almost seemed too real. Elena had already decided she didn't want to be with him anymore so what was to stop her from spewing out those words and crushing him forever? He definitely deserved it. The optimism he carried in his heart that their relationship could be fixed vanished the moment she said they were over. He did the exact thing he promised himself he never would do; betray her trust.

He had been shocked she didn't run from the hills screaming when she found out about his killing spree that almost included her brother again. But, she surprised him once more. She faced him with her head held high, determined to stay and have the conversation that would no doubt break him... which it did. Her broken, hazel eyes was all he needed to see that he had lost her for good this time. He killed her friend and attempted to murder Jeremy on account of his broken heart and turned innocent people only to kill them so he could live.

He should have noticed the signs. They were plain as day and right in front of him. She was right in the dream and in their previous conversation. He should have noticed the lack of warmth in her chocolate orbs and the sharp edge of her words, leading all the way up to when she ended them. Elena would never break his heart and walk away without a backwards glance. That isn't her.

And his insecurities got a hold of him quicker than his sense of reality. Katherine's vicious opinions only voiced those small thoughts that dwelled in the back of his mind that said how wrong he was for Elena. If he didn't have them, Katherine never would have gotten away with passing as Elena.

But, now, it was too late. The real Elena was done with him and that was all that mattered. Way to go Damon.

She had connected to a part of him others could ever hope to reach. She saw a part of him he never wanted or experience again. She touched him and saw his reaction, beautiful and raw. She saw the beauty in his darkness, just as he saw darkness in her beauty. For those moments she was more real than the blood in his veins, and he felt her like the slow, dead beating of his heart. The bond they made was still molten when she pulled away, too nascent to resist her urge to hide once more and to protect herself. He had called for her and held out his hands in hope she would take them and forgive him once more as his eyes filled with tears behind the wall be built to keep people out; but she would not return his love. Not this time. And so, his world has become blacker than it ever was before, darker than before her presence, loneliness crippling his every plaguing thought. His lungs struggled for even the smallest breath against ribs of stone and his feet have lost their wanderlust. Before he met her, his heart was hard, full of lead, and with her she had made it soft and vibrant, but now it was just broken. All because of his ignorance that couldn't tell two completely different women apart.

His eyes fluttered open and was met with a darkening grey sky. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight. A sky? He raised up and looked around. He was in the woods. Great big, tall trees were all around for what seemed like miles. And, he had been laying on the forest floor.

He was just lying next to an exhausted Elena after their break up sex and now he was in the middle of the woods? How in the hell did he get here?

He turned to his right and pressed his palms against the ground, ready to push off of it and stand but froze when he touched something rough next to him. His jaw fell slack and his eyes widened when his gaze landed on the face of the person next to him.

Elena.

She was curled into a ball, her dark lashes closed hiding her beautiful hazel orbs from the world. Her hands were tucked underneath her head, using them as a pillow rather than the hard ground of the forest. She was dressed in the leather jacket he had bought her during the summer and jeans along with her regular flat boots. Seeing her only caused more questions to sprout in his mind on how they had gotten there and why. He stood and wiped his jeans off, knocking leaves off of the material before walking on the other side of the sleeping brunette.

Her lips were slightly parted, her face completely oblivious to the outside world. Though the saying stood true. Ignorance is bliss. He sighed and bent down, placing his hand underneath her back and the other curled under her knees. He lifted her up into his arms bridal style and she smiled in her sleep, cuddling closer to his shirt covered chest. He didn't bother to wake her; he just didn't have the strength. He wanted to be selfish for a little while longer and hold her as close as he could before she would inevitably push him away again. But, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it though.

He made sure she was secure and comfortable in his arms and started walking in a random direction. He knew very well he could just sped to any location and find out where he was in under a minute but... he was just looking for an excuse to keep her in his arms for as long as he could one last time. Because he knew the moment she woke up, the strain on their relationship would return. She needed to stay asleep for as long as she could. It couldn't end yet as the night before had. Even if he spent a hundred years in this position with her in his arms, it would never be enough.

His hands itched to touch her in some form; her hair, her skin or those lips. He loved to run his fingers on her – not always in a sexual way but her face, her petite hands or her obsidian tresses that fell in tousled locks. Her warmth would seep into his being and comfort him without ever opening her mouth, just as it always had. Her arms wrapped right around him bring a peace he's never known before, a calming of the storms in his heart. In her embrace he starts to believe that there is nothing out there to fear, that there is sunshine, beautiful trees and kind people - friends to be. He'd melt into her like ice-cream on a warm porcelain bowl, like he belonged next to her, like she belonged next to him. And each time before they parted the aching to be in her arms would begin anew. Wrapped around her is the only medicine he needed, it is the light in the darkness, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky.

But, he could stare all he wanted. It was really all he could do at this point, no pun intended.

Her emotions were not easily hidden on her innocent face, even in a calm sleeping state. Her pain was evident in the crease of her lovely brow and the down-curve of her full lips that send his mind into a virtual state of intoxication. The sight only caused another chain reaction of guilt inside of him. Elena wasn't beautiful in the classic way; no flowing golden curls or piercing green eyes but in her ordinariness, she was stunning even in her perfect, naked form as her skin glistened with sweat. If God was real, he believed she was his masterpiece made especially for him.

He stopped walking for a moment, taking a pause before sitting the brunette down on the stump of a cut down tree with his arms still wrapped firmly around her. He didn't know why he did it but something inside told him too. Just for a moment.

With the small amount of time he had left, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the soft skin of her cheek. He knew he shouldn't have but the urge was uncontrollable. He feels warmth spread through his limbs from the small gesture and his mind falls into a pleasant buzz. He couldn't help the smile that placed itself on his lips and how unbelievable it was to be happy in this moment, instead of placing a mask on to hide himself from the world. He was able to just be Damon around her and not the monster everyone thought he was. But, now, he couldn't even do that because he screwed it up.

He pulled back from her and a deflated sigh escaped his lips at his actions and the mess he made.

His hands gripped tighter around her clothing and turned his gaze away to gather himself. He turned back, ready to pick her up and continue walking in silence as his memories continued to haunt him when he froze as big, doe orbs now stared back up at him.

He wondered how long she had been awake and internally smacked himself. Usually, he would be able to sense when she wakes up. The pattern of her low heartbeat changes from a slow, steady pace to a faster, upbeat one. But now, he was so distracted that he didn't noticed until he had already been caught.

She looked up at him through her thick, dark lashes with parted lips and a curious expression.

Unexpectedly, his hand slid farther down to her lower back. It settled there and slowly pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was inches away from his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Flashes of the night before started to creep inside her mind and she subconsciously licked her lips. She remembered how his hands ran up her bare arms, jump starting her heart all over again. She remembered his fingers leaving a trail of fire wherever they touched with his soft lips soon following. For those few hours she felt love, safety and passion once more. And for those few hours he brung her back to life, revive what was lost and restore what was shattered.

Elena inched forward and her warm breath hit his skin as her stare fell down to his lips. If the eyes are the gateway to the soul, the lips are the same thing for the body. They are softness, passion and the promise of the sweetness to come that made her body shiver in desire. His hand reaches under her hair below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek. His lips part and their breaths mingle. Her heart flutters and both his hands push her lower back closer to his lips.

She splayed her hand against his chest intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. She asked herself why. The answer should be easy enough. The weeks she was gone proved plenty. Though she knew a part of her didn't want to give in, she found herself leaning closer.

When they kissed, her brain lit on fire she warmth spread throughout her entire body. The first time on her porch wasn't enough but definitely satisfying. After that. She had been addicted. She wanted more and could no longer stop the urge to jump on him and forget Stefan. Now, she couldn't bare to go without his kiss or him. Those kisses were her salvation and her torment. She lived for them and even when she died she would always feel the memory of them.

His hands came up to rest on her hips, gripping the material of her clothes as her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. She hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion she saw there made her gasp. Lust and desire. Though, she shouldn't be surprised. It was the same reaction Damon always had moments before they kissed but seeing it now seemed like an entirely new experience.

However, before she could ponder it further, Damon's hand slid underneath her cheek and pulled her closer. His crystal blue eyes were now almost dark blue as the ocean and the sight sent a wave of eagerness through her.

She slightly tilted her head and slowly closed her eyes when she saw him leaning down. And just as she felt his lips barely touching hers, a roll of thunder crackled through the air and Elena pulled away as if she had been burned. Damon clenched his jaw and pulled back as she inspected where they exactly where, as though she didn't notice they were in the woods before.

"Damon?" She asked, turning his attention back to her. He raised his eyebrows at her, wordlessly telling her to continue whatever she was about to ask. "Where are we? And why are we in the woods?"

He slightly shrugged, pursing his lips in thought as he looked around at the trees. "I haven't got a clue. Can't give you an answer to that one, sweetheart. We went to bed, blissfully spent from our hot break up sex and when I woke up, we were lying in the middle of the woods."

His response only caused her questioning gaze to harden at him. She cocked her head and licked her lips. "Were you walking before you put me on this broken tree stump?" She asked, waving her hand at the wood she sat on. "And why didn't you just use your vampire speed to see where we are before I woke up? It all seems kind of dumb to walk like a regular human when you could use your speed to see where we are."

He bit back the urge to laugh. Of course, when he decided not to tap into his vampire speed and act like the undead, she questioned why. But, any other time she would chastise him for using it. How comical.

He quickly tried to come up with an excuse to her question. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to walk slow so he can hold her for as long as possible. It was desperate enough that he refused to let her go and this would only make him seem like an obsessed ex, even though she couldn't get rid of him that easily.

"I was only walking for a few minutes before I sat you down. And, I figured what's the rush? Who knows what we could run into if I used my handy vamp speed. Hell, maybe the travelers are waiting for us now. At least I can be able to spot them if I'm walking and going slower than I normally would-"

"And, since when are so cautious? I've witnessed you run to danger without a second thought. What's so different now?" Elena interrupted, stumping him. It was obvious she didn't believe the lie he came up with but he still couldn't say the real reason. He had too much pride for that.

"I can't take the risk this time... not with you. I'm being cautious as you said because you were in my arms and I wouldn't be able to protect you and fight when you were asleep so why not take it slow? But, if you weren't here, I wouldn't hesitate to run all over the place to figure out where I am." Damon replied, telling only half the truth. The chance was too big enough, it still is. But the other half of the reason didn't matter anymore because she was awake.

She analyzed his face and his dark features, asking herself if he was telling the truth or not. She knew he wouldn't be reckless, at least not much, while she was around... but she had this strange feeling that it was something more than that. Like he physically didn't want to let her go. Maybe it was why he picked her up and started walking instead of waking her up so she could walk next to him. But, she chose not to comment on it. Because as much as she didn't want it too; she felt safe and at home in his arms once again.

It was always these moments to make her forgive any wrong doing he made. Even when she was the angriest, she couldn't stay mad for this exact feeling. It begged for her to let everything go and cuddle back up in their warm bed next to him, pretending that she was okay with whatever he had done. Sure, she had forgiven all of them, and forgotten because she loved him but... this one was just too big to push away and forgive so easily. She wouldn't pretend she wasn't pissed off at him and hurt because she was. The fact that her brother had almost died because he couldn't tell the difference between her and Katherine, hit her in all the right places. He had only went after Jeremy to get back at her for hurting him and that was the most painful realization.

It was that bump again. He had returned those lashes, intent on hurting her because she broke his heart. They had hit a bump and he acted out, the way she knew he would. It showed how much he truly hadn't grown. He hadn't chosen to talk with her; or even go after Katherine and argue like he always did when they fought but instead wanted to have a petty tit for tat game because he thought she no longer wanted to be with him. And, that was something she could get over... not yet.

She silently nodded before biting down her bottom lip. She started to raise up from the tree stump and Damon moved out of the way as she stood. "We should start walking again before it rains. We need to find out where we are. Besides, I need to stretch my legs."

Damon pursed his lips and nodded grimly. He didn't know why he was surprised she just did that but it didn't hurt any less.

She watched his expression and flashed a small smile, though she had no idea what it meant. All she knew was that she was fighting the urge to jump back in his arms and tell him that they were okay, even if for the moment. But, she turned her gaze form him before he body could give something away to tell him the wrong signal. She was still hurt and angry at him and that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

She took a deep breath and took a step to start to walk but froze when she heard the crunch of leaves in front of them. Her eyes shot up to the sound and searched for whatever made the noise when Damon suddenly jumped in front of her, shielding her with his body. She stood on her tippy toes and looked over his shoulder, knowing it would be a losing battle if she argued she didn't need to be protected.

The sound grew closer and she breathed a sigh of relief when a small child stepped out from the trees. He looked up from the ground, seeing the couple and smiled. His bright blue eyes sparkled, despite the blackening sky that hid the sun. Overgrown dark black locks were pushed to the side of his like bangs. His pink, plump stretched into a smile at Damon and Elena. Though, the first thing she noticed was his clothing. He looked like he belonged in a different time period.

Elena smiled happily and moved around Damon without a second thought. She walked over to the child and picked him up in her arms as the boy laid his head close to her throat. She smiled further when he cuddled into her touch and she pet his raven hair before turning back to Damon. His eyes were locked onto the child, his mouth slightly hung open at the sight of him. They grew wider the longer he stared at the boy. She couldn't make out his expression clearly. It was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, taking a step closer to Damon, the child still in her arms.

Damon swallowed, never taking his eyes away from the boy. "That's me."

Silence lay in the air like a poison and Elena's mouth fell slack. "What?" She asked, baffled. She tilted her head to look at the child comfortably placed against her chest and throat only to find his big blue eyes staring up at her, a smile on his lips. She looked at him, returning his smile, before looking at Damon. She pulled the boy away from her and held him in her hands, looking at Damon and back to the boy.

There were definitely similarities. Especially the eyes.

She licked her lips and cradled the child in her arm, his head resting on the inside of her elbow as her other hand was placed under the boy to secure him.

"Can I ask you a question, sweetie?" She softly asked and he silently nodded. "What's your name?"

"Daymin." He proudly announced looking up at Elena with a big, goofy smile.

The one-word response stumped the brunette and she took a deep breath to process the information. Here she was with a younger version of Damon, a child. She had the chance to watch and experience a smaller form of the man she loved.

The mini Damon cuddled closer to the warmth of her skin and yawned. Elena pulled him closer and smiled, slowly rocking the toddler.

"So, from what I'm witnessing, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say we're somewhere in the 1800's. Between 1843 and 1847 from the age of that kid to be exact." Damon said, walking closer and nodding his head at the child.

"I guess so." Elena agreed, looking up at him with amusement at how uncomfortable he clearly was. But her smile vanished when a small raindrop hit her arm that held the mini Damon. She looked up and pursed her lips at the sky before turning her gaze back to Damon that had now stepped even closer to her. "We should keep walking though. Maybe we'll be able to find somewhere and find out where we are before it rains."

"What we need to do is find a place to stay for the night before it rains. Even though we're vampires, it would be awfully irritating to be rained on and most likely put me in a pissy mood. So, I'd rather hustle and compel a room from someone before the sky opens up and pours on us." Damon retaliated, taking a swift glance at the smaller version of him before walking around Elena and looking towards the miles of woods.

Before Elena could speak, she felt a frail hand on her jacket, rubbing on it as if to get her attention. She looked down in question and the boy spoke.

"You can stay at my home. You jus have to be quiets so my daddy or mommy won't hear."

"That's perfect. Great idea MD." Elena nodded and looked up at Damon who still had his back turned to them. She felt another rain drop on her skin and cuddled the smaller Damon into her clothing further.

Damon spun around and crossed his arms, huffing at the suggestion. "No, that's a stupid idea. Why go to his house when we could just compel a room at a motel?"

"Damon, your idea and his idea are the same. Either way, it's finding a place to sleep for the night or longer depending on how long well be here."

"Well, I don't agree and I'm not going."

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes at Damon's childish actions. She didn't feel like arguing so she decided to end it before it began. "Well, I am so you can follow us or find somewhere else to sleep for the night."

She began walking into the trees, leaving Damon behind and listened to MD's directions to his home. Damon scowled at Elena's back and clenched his jaw in irritation before following.

He caught up to Elena and casually walked beside her as he listened to the younger him give her directions. He watched as a tiny smirk formed on Elena's plump lips from the corner of his eye and turned to her. "What's that about?" He asked, clearly referring to the amusement on her face.

"Nothing, really. I just knew you'd come is all."

"Yeah, yeah." Damon deflected, attempting to hide a hint of a smile. "Just get the directions to the kid's house so we can get inside before it rains. I would rather not be a soaked vamp in my favorite jacket."

"Why can't you give the directions since you know where you live?"

"Because, Elena, I have not a single hint of where we are so how do you expect me to give you directions to my house when I don't know which part of the woods where in? If I would have known where we are, we wouldn't be in the woods right now. I can't just pull out my crystal ball and ask wherever we're at, you know."

She resisted the urge to smack him for the response but held back because of the child in her arms. "Don't be a smartass, Damon. I was just asking."

"And, I was just answering your question." Damon winked back as the brunette rolled her eyes and continued walking in the direction MD said.

 

"I still can't believe we were able to get inside so easily. I'm surprised the maids didn't spot us or anyone else." Elena whispered as they closed the wooden door to the room they now stayed in. MD jumped from Elena's arms and onto the bed, giggling when he bounced on it.

"I'm not." Damon replied, shrugging. "The maids weren't always around the house, they were mostly in my fathers study cleaning or cooking or helping my mother with something so this part of the house they normally wouldn't be in. They never came in here. No one did..."

Before Elena could question his vague response, Damon walked around the bed and sat down on one side, laying on it with his back propped up against the headboard. The miniature Damon looked over at him for a moment but turned back to Elena just as quick when the elder Salvatore refused to meet his gaze, which didn't go unnoticed by Elena.

"This is the room you can stay in for however you want too. Just try and be quiet so my family or da maids don't hear you because my daddy would be mad."

Elena nodded and came to sat down on the bed next to MD and started to pet his fluffy hair.

"Where is your family, Damon? When we were coming inside I didn't hear or see anyone. Are they asleep?"

MD shook his head sadly and nervously played with his thumbs into his lap. "No, my family is in town buying food and clothes. They leave me here and the nice maids watch me until they get back. I usually just do what I want and run around in the yard until they get back."

Elena frowned and took a small glance over her shoulder at the Damon.

His eyes were cast down at the thin sheets of the bed and his eyes were glazed over, deep in thought. It worried her she couldn't read his emotions and how reliving this information was making him feel. She had to imagine it hurt, even after all this time. There were only a few select times Damon had spoken about his childhood but that was only to talk about his father. He never mentioned anything else. When she asked to know more, he would always brush it off or snap at him to leave it alone. She always knew it was a sore spot but she just wished he would talk about it with her.

She decided she would ask later.

"Oh, well I'm sorry about that, Damon. They should take you with them instead of leaving you behind."

MD shrugged it off but smiled when he looked back up at her. "It's okay. I like it. At least I met you because I didn't go."

Elena smiled and leaned down to hug MD. "I'm happy you didn't go either."

 

Elena heard a door slam from downstairs and her eyes shot open, awakening at the sound. She heard a man grumble before there were footsteps on the wood and another slam of the door. MD woke up from the second door slam and raised up from the pillow he laid on, rubbing his eyes. The light voice of a woman could be heard from downstairs, calling his name. He perked up and looked towards the door.

"I have to go. My mommy's looking for me." He whispered, sliding off of the bed and walking towards the door. He opened it slightly, just enough for him to get out and looked back at Elena. "I might come back later. Bye." He said and slipped through the door, pulling it closed behind him.

Elena turned her head towards Damon, who was now sleeping soundly.

She slowly rolled onto her left side, not to wake him, and gazed over his sleeping face. His dark features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced with oblivion in the land of dreams. His baby blue eyes were hidden by his thick lashes and closed eyelids.

She could easily say that watching him sleep was one of favorite pastimes - there was nothing like it.

Any kind of strain, displeasure or panic that their everyday life caused on him, washed away the moment he closed his eyes. And even when she tried to relieve that pain or stress, it didn't always work. Sometimes it would return to haunt him hours later when they were happy or when life was calm. It never failed. But, deep in slumber serenity was plastered across his face and he was the most peaceful she had ever seen.

The smile on her face soon disappeared when she remembered what exactly what happened leading up to last night. She sighed and turned away from the vampire, getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now everyone! Tell me your thoughts and opinions. I can't wait to hear them. I'm so incredibly proud of this fic and I hope you all enjoyed the first chap. The next chapter is already done but I'll wait for a few days or so to post it just to make everyone sweat hahahahahaha. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter to talk, fangirl all that; adorebrev  
> Or on tumblr to get Delena fic recommendations: topfanfictions


End file.
